Za jakie grzechy?
by gladysek
Summary: W Hogwarcie organizowany jest turniej prefektów. Co się stanie kiedy zażarci wrogowie będą zmuszeni połączyć siły aby przetrwać, a przyjaźnie zostaną wystawione na próbę.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

 _ **Wieczór po bitwie**_

 _\- Minerwo? - kobieta zmierzyła Kingsleya zmęczonym spojrzeniem._

 _\- Co tym razem?_

 _\- Ostatnia grupa skończyła przeszukiwać gruzowisko pozostałe po zawaleniu wieży astronomicznej, na szczęście nie znaleźli więcej ciał. Poppy z kolei prosiła przekazać, że brakuje miejsc dla rannych, a mikstury uśmierzające ból właśnie się skończyły. Slughorn podobno robi, co w jego mocy, ale sam nie jest w stanie wiele zdziałać._

 _\- No to niech znajdzie sobie kogoś do pomocy, do licha, chyba lepiej wie, kto potrafi uwarzyć odpowiedni eliksir._

 _\- Profesor McGonagall - z ciemności wyłonił się łkający Hagrid, niosący zwęglone zwłoki testrala w ramionach- pali się zakazany las, cholibka, zajął się skubany od mojej chałupy. Ogień dotarł do polany testrali, sama pani widzi moje maleństwo - dodał zalewając się łzami._

 _McGonagall z odrazą spojrzała na truchło zwierzęcia._

 _\- Czy ta noc nigdy się nie skończy?- westchnęła zrezygnowana, przecierając oczy ze zmęczenia._

 _Promienie słońca powoli zaczęły oświetlać dziedziniec, uwidaczniając ogrom zniszczeń. W powietrzu unosiły się tumany kurzu. Wszystko było w rozsypce, zawalone arkady tworzyły rumowisko, w murach zamku widniały wielkie dziury a jedyną pozostałością po fontannie był strumień tryskającej wody. Nawet drzwi wejściowe wisiały osmolone na zawiasach. Ciała poległych zostały już złożone w wydzielonym miejscu przy szpitalu polowym, jednak na placu wciąż pozostawały, stanowiące paskudny widok, ścierwa pająków i innych kreatur walczących po stronie Voldemorta. Trawa, ziemia i kamienne łby dziedzińca skąpane były we krwi. Z miejsca w którym stała, nic nie wyglądało tak jak powinno. Nie do pomyślenia był fakt, że jeszcze niedawno Hogwart tętnił życiem, a uczniowie przechadzali się jego korytarzami_

\- (…) zatem niestety jesteśmy zmuszeni… Pani McGonagall? Czy pani mnie słucha?

\- Przepraszam, panie Baby, jeśli byłby pan łaskaw powtórzyć…

\- Belby, panie Belby – poprawił ją czarodziej. – Oczywiście. Jak już mówiłem, jako przewodniczący, jestem zobligowany do poinformowania Pani, że decyzją Rady Nadzorczej, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart musi pozostać zamknięta, do czasu, aż wszelkie szkody zostaną naprawione.

\- Ależ panie Belby, to jest jakiś absurd! Rozumiem zamkniecie pewnej części, ba, nawet skrzydła, ale nie całej szkoły. Jestem pewna, że ktoś z rady nadzorczej zgodzi się ze mną, że kontynuacja nauki jest najważniejsza! Uczniowie i tak mają spore zaległości biorąc pod uwagę politykę ostatniego zarządu.

\- Pani profesor, mówię to z przykrością, ale decyzja o zamknięciu została podjęta jednogłośnie i jest nieodwołalna. Wiem, że taka wiadomość jest ciężka do przyjęcia, jednak Hogwart nigdy wcześniej nie znajdował się w tak trudnym położeniu. Edukacja jest bardzo ważna, ale nie możemy jej przedkładać nad bezpieczeństwo uczniów. – odparł.

\- Przecież na pewno udałoby się znaleźć inne wyjście z tej sytuacji…

\- Proszę posłuchać – przerwał mężczyzna – nie ma innego wyjścia, postaramy się jednak ograniczyć okres zawieszenia zajęć do niezbędnego minimum.

\- Widzę, że wszystko zostało już ustalone za moimi plecami, zatem nie będę tracić czasu na jałowe spekulacje.

\- Świetnie! Zatem dogadaliśmy się. – powiedział rozpromieniony urzędnik.

\- W rzeczy samej, mam nadzieję, że uda nam się częściej prowadzić takie, jakże owocne, konwersacje – odparła z przekąsem czarownica, patrząc na rozmówcę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami – a teraz muszę pana pożegnać, mam do przekazania uczniom kolejne radosne wieści – dodała odchodząc zamaszystym krokiem.

 _ **Kilka dni później**_

\- Harry, kochaneczku, jak to dobrze, że jesteś – nikły, lecz szczery uśmiech zagościł na twarzy pani Weasley.

\- Cieszę się, że panią widzę - wydusił z siebie powitanie, zamknięty w żelaznym, matczynym uścisku.

\- No, mam tylko nadzieję, że nie czmychnąłeś chyłkiem z Munga? – łypnęła na niego podejrzliwie. Harry poczuł się przygwożdżony tym spojrzeniem.

\- Skądże pani Weasley, właśnie mnie wypuścili - skłamał gładko, sprawdzając w torbie, czy aby na pewno dobrze schował w niej pelerynę swego przodka – Ignotusa Peverella. Było to jedno z dwóch insygniów śmierci, pozostałych mu po drugiej bitwie o Hogwart, która miała miejsce zaledwie kilka dni temu. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że to już koniec, że Voldemort został pokonany, a on, Harry, żyje i nareszcie jest wolny.

\- Twoje miejsce jest na początku, pierwsze z prawej strony - pani Wesley wyrwała go z zamyślenia, wskazując ręką w kierunku równo ustawionych rzędów krzeseł.

Dopiero teraz, gdy minęła go nadal uśmiechając się blado, Harry dostrzegł, że nie jest już tą samą kobietą co dawniej. Była szczuplejsza, przygarbiona, a w jej podkrążonych oczach nie tliły się już wesołe iskierki, z którymi tak bardzo mu się kojarzyła. Wiedział co prawda, że w ciągu tego roku musiała zmierzyć się z wieloma problemami, ugryzieniem Billa, utratą pracy przez pana Wesleya i koniecznością ucieczki z własnego domu oraz nieustającą obawą o najmłodszego z synów, pozostającego na niebezpiecznej, tajnej misji. Jednakże, jeszcze klika dni temu, kiedy widział ją w Pokoju Życzeń, nie sprawiała wrażenia aż tak wyniszocznej i zapadniętej w sobie. Zupełnie jakby w ciągu tych kilku dni, podczas których jej nie widział, postarzała się o jakieś 30 lat.

 _Chyba nawet w tym starym żółwiu, ciotce Muriel, było więcej życia niż w niej_ – pomyślał Harry patrząc jak ciotka Rona przepycha się na przód, wśród tłumu zgromadzonych żałobników, wyklinając ich głośno i domagając się wygodniejszego krzesła dla swoich „biednych, starych członków".

Harrym widok Molly wstrząsnął tak, że aż łzy mimowolnie cisnęły mu się w oczy, a wyrzuty sumienia po śmierci Freda na nowo odżyły.

 _Jak mógł się cieszyć z wygrania wojny, jeśli jego przyjaciele stracili życie? Czy gdyby zrobił coś inaczej, Wesleyowie byli by tu dziś wszyscy razem, a wraz z nimi Tonks i Lupin. Wtedy, mały Teddy nie byłby sierotą, skazaną na dorastanie bez rodziców, tak jak on –_ pomyślał Harry, obserwując Andromedę niosącą na rękach małego, śpiącego chłopca, którym bez wątpienia był jego przyszły chrześniak _._

Harry zmierzał na swoje miejsce, stąpając po miękkim dywanie, stworzonym z dziwnych, czerwonych roślin, których nazwę znał pewnie tylko Neville z jego drygiem do zielarstwa. Dokoła niego stały przyozdobione białymi wstążkami i liliami krzesła, prowadzące do małego podium, u szczycie którego stała już profesor McGonagall wraz ze świeżo mianowanym ministrem magii. Właściwie wszystko oprócz wspomnianego dywanu wydawało się tonąć w bieli. Nawet płyty nagrobne wykonano na podobieństwo tego, pod którym spoczywało ciało Dumbledore'a, z lśniącego, białego marmuru, poprzetykanego gdzieniegdzie kremowymi żyłkami. Popołudnie było pochmurne, tylko w kilku miejscach promienie słońca zdołały przedostać się przez grubą pokrywę chmur. Powoli ściemniało się i robiło coraz chłodniej, a w powietrzu czuć było burzę. Aura zdawała się odzwierciedlać ponure nastroje żałobników.

Zaledwie usiadł a profesor McGonnall zaczęła mówić cichym, przejmującym głosem. W swojej krótkiej przemowie zdołała zawrzeć prawdę o życiu poległych bohaterów, oraz czynach, których podczas niego dokonali, niczego nie ubarwiając. Było to zupełnie różne od tego, co zaprezentował Kingsley, wtrącający co i rusz kwieciste epitety i pompatyczne historyjki, które pomimo podniosłości chwili, zdołały zamienić pochlipywania niektórych uczestników, w ciche pochrapywanie.

Po zakończeniu ceremonii, złożeniu wieńców na mogiłach poległych i kondolencji ich rodzinom i przyjaciołom, większość zebranych zaczęła rozchodzić się do swoich domów. Korzystając z chwili zamieszania, Harry odszukał Rona i Hermionę, którzy siedzieli z resztą Wesleyów w przeciwnym rzędzie krzeseł i odciągnął ich w stronę opiekunki Gryffindoru. Już wcześniej ustalili, że będzie to najlepszy moment, aby bezpiecznie złożyć różdżkę z Czarnego Bzu w objęciach jej poprzedniego właściciela.

\- Pani profesor? – zaczęła Hermiona.

\- Panna Granger, panie Potter, panie Weasley dobrze was widzieć całych i zdrowych. Aż szkoda, że profesor Dumbledore tego nie doczekał. Byłby z was taki dumny. To jak poradziliście sobie z tymi wszystkimi Horkruksami było…

\- Pani profesor, bo my właśnie w tej sprawie – zaczął Ron.

\- No nie do końca Ronaldzie, my w sprawie Insygniów Śmierci – wtrąciła Hermiona

\- Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodziło, nie musisz się tak wymądrzać – przerwał jej Ron, po czym kontynuował. - Tak właściwie to profesor Dumbledore mógłby nas jeszcze „zobaczyć".

\- Ron!

\- No wiecie, nie tak dosłownie, ale skoro chcemy to zostawić w jego trumnie, to bliżej niego już się chyba nie da być?

\- Ron, jesteś okropny, przepraszam za niego Pani profesor, ten oszołamiacz od Dołohowa musiał zaszkodzić mu bardziej niż nam się początkowo wydawało.

\- No mam nadzieję, bo z tego co mówi pan Weasley, zamierzacie sprofanować grób dyrektora, a to przecież karygodne.

\- No… - podjął Harry – właściwie to tak… to właśnie chcemy zrobić… Jestem przekonany, że dyrektor zgodziłby się na to, gdyby tylko miał szansę. – dodał szybko, kiedy zobaczył, że McGonagall chciała mu przerwać. - Chcę oddać mu różdżkę, tę z Czarnego Bzu, którą ukradł Voldemort. Powinna spoczywać razem z nim.

\- Potter, to bardzo szlachetne z twojej strony, ale do prawdy, nie widzę większego sensu, żeby ponownie otwierać grób profesora.

\- Ale Pani dyrektor, pani nie rozumie. Ta różdżka, to nie jest zwykła różdżka, to Berło Śmierci, to samo o którym krążą legendy.

\- Jeśli to prawda, to różdżka należy obecnie do ciebie, dlaczego chcesz ją oddać?

\- Żeby straciła moc, żeby nikt więcej nie musiał przez nią ginąć… Zrobimy to z Pani zgodą lub bez.

\- Niech mnie Potter, jesteś już drugą osobą, która stawia mi ultimatum w ostatnim czasie. A ja bardzo tego nie lubię.

\- Przykro nam profesor McGonagall, ale naprawdę nie mamy innego wyjścia. – Hermiona jako jedyna sprawiała wrażenie, że jest jej przykro.

\- No dobrze, ale nie teraz. To nie jest najlepszy czas, jeśli chcesz, aby nikt o niej nie wiedział, lepiej będzie zrobić to w nocy, kiedy nie będzie tu już nikogo. Do tego czasu możecie zostać w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów – lochy to chyba jedyna całkowicie niezniszczona część zamku. – powiedziała, po czym pożegnała się i oddaliła w stronę pozostałych nauczycieli.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona wrócili do reszty Wesleyów, zgromadzonych przy grobie Freda. Molly stanowczo zabroniła im zostać w Hogwarcie. Chciała, aby wszyscy pomogli w przeprowadzce do ciotki Muriel. Chociaż Harry podejrzewał, że wolała po prostu mieć wszystkich przy sobie, dopilnować, żeby nic im się nie stało, zwłaszcza, że szkoła nie stanowiła już bezpiecznego schronienia. Nie udało jej się ich jednak przekonać. W końcu stanęło na tym, że Ron wrócił z rodziną do domu, a Harry i Hermiona zostali, mieli jednak zamieszkać w Hogsmeade.

Było już bardzo późno, kiedy wracali w nocy z Hogwartu. Cały ten dzień był dla Harry'ego bardzo męczący. Najpierw ucieczka z Munga, potem pogrzeby, a na końcu jeszcze to złożenie różdżki. Planował zrobić wszystko od razu, ale McGonagall miała rację, ryzyko było zbyt duże. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że przez to ten dzień był jeszcze bardziej przygnębiający i trudny. Nie po raz pierwszy w życiu miał ochotę się napić, za to po raz pierwszy mógł to zrobić. Był już pełnoletni, nikt specjalnie nie nastawał na jego życie, nie było też „dorosłych", którzy mogliby na niego krzywo patrzeć. Poza tym perspektywa spania w wynajętym pokoju niezbyt mu się uśmiechała, a było zbyt późno, aby pojawić się u Weasleyów.

Powietrze przeszył lodowaty podmuch wiatru, zmuszając przyjaciół do szczelnego opatulenia się płaszczami i przyspieszenia kroku. Pomimo, że majowe wieczory w tej części kraju zwykle nie bywały nazbyt ciepłe, to ten dzisiejszy stanowczo zaliczał się do jednych z najchłodniejszych, jakie pamiętali.

\- Hermino, co ty na to, żebyśmy poszli do baru?

\- Do baru? Zwariowałeś? Jest pierwsza w nocy, Harry! Jutro mamy jechać na poszukiwania moich rodziców.

\- Przecież nie mówię, że mamy zalać się w trupa! To był po prostu ciężki wieczór.

\- No nie wiem Harry…

\- Nie daj się prosić. Co powiesz na obrzydliwego?

\- TEGO obrzydliwego? Masz na myśli tę spelunę gorszą od świńskiego łba?!

\- No tak, Obrzydliwego Goblina.

\- Niech będzie- westchnęła przeciągle- tam przynajmniej nie trafimy na nikogo znajomego.

\- Przyznaj po prostu, że też bardzo chcesz wychylić kieliszeczek Ognistej- zakpił Harry.

\- Nie przeginaj bo zmienię zdanie. Ale pospieszymy się, przemarzłam na kość- jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów zerwał się ponowny poryw wiatru mierzwiący jej kręcone włosy.

Teleportowali się, żeby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w ciepłej izbie. Harry'emu było tak spieszno, że po teleportacji wpadł wprost na drzwi karczmy. Dobrze, że Hermiona złapała go w ostatniej chwili za kaptur, inaczej wyrżnąłby zębami o klamkę.

\- Gdyby nie to, że nie potrafisz latać, mogłabyś zostać szukającym. Niezły refleks- powiedział Harry gramoląc się z kolan.

Gdy tylko uchylił drzwi jęknął przeciągle. Nigdzie na zauważył wolnego stolika.

\- Nie pozostaje nam nic innego jak usiąść przy barze- stwierdziła zniechęcona Hermiona, przechodząc przez zatłoczoną salę. Brzydziła się dotknąć czegokolwiek, wszędzie jak okiem sięgnąć panował straszny brud, pajęczyny gościły w każdym kącie, a ułożone nierówno szklanki były niedomyte i pokryte warstwą kurzu.

Harry zdawał się nie zauważać syfu panującego w pomieszczeniu. Dziarsko podszedł do baru.

\- Dwie ogniste z lodem proszę- rzucił do barmana.

Hermiona tymczasem zawiesiła swój kremowy płaszczyk na oparciu krzesła martwiąc się, czy aby przypadkiem nie zostaną na nim trwałe plamy.

\- O żesz kurwa, Granger, a co Ty tu robisz do jasnej cholery? Zamknęli ci przed nosem Trzy Miotły? – usłyszała znienawidzony, tak dobrze jej znany głos.

 _A już myślała, że to miejsce nie może być gorsze. Najwidoczniej jednak była w błędzie, bo oto tuż obok niej, na sąsiednim stołku, praktycznie leżał oparty o kontuar Draco Malfoy, we własnej,_ _okropnej osobie! Co On tu robi?!_ – pomyślała, - _nie powinien siedzieć w jakieś zatęchłej celi Azkabanu razem z mamuśką i tatuśkiem?_ Postanowiła go zignorować.

\- 15 sykli- mruknął barman, stawiając przed nimi równie niedomyte szklanki.

\- Harry! Mówiłam Ci, że chcę kremowe piwo!- jęknęła niezadowolona Hermiona. Kątem oka dostrzegła wykrzywioną pogardliwie twarz barmana.

\- Miejscówkę może i zmieniłaś, ale przyzwyczajenia wciąż te same, co, Granger?- zakpił Malfoy wymownie spoglądając jej w oczy.

\- Wypiłabym i 10 takich, gdybym miała gwarancję, że stąd znikniesz. Albo przynajmniej się zamkniesz.

-Wyczuwam zakład w powietrzu- zaśmiał się pod nosem, wyobrażając sobie pijaną Gryfonkę.

\- Daj spokój Hermiona, nie daj się sprowokować. To tylko Malfoy.

\- Jak możesz oczekiwać, że będę spokojna, gdy siedzi koło mnie ta nędzna imitacja człowieka? – mówiąc to łypnęła na blondyna z odrazą i wrogością.

Malfoy rzucił jej jedynie spojrzenie pełne politowania.

\- Czy wy, wielcy bohaterowie, przez równie wielkie B, możecie choć raz wyluzować i najzwyczajniej w świecie napić się, skoro już znaleźliście się w barze? – zrobił krótką przerwę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając i kontynuował. – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale Potter, Granger, proponuję łyknąć sobie. Za koniec tej przeklętej wojny – uniósł szklaneczkę w geście toastu i nie czekając wychylił zawartość.

\- Niech stracę… Hermiono? – odparł Harry wznosząc swoją.

Po chwili zawahania Gryfonka sięgnęła po ognistą i niepewnie stuknęła w szklankę chłopaka. – Za koniec wojny – powtórzyła za Ślizgonem.

\- Za koniec wojny – powiedział Harry.

Wypili. Hermiona skrzywiła się strasznie. Draco widząc to zamówił kolejkę dla każdego – W końcu jakby nie patrzeć, to uratowaliście mi życie z Wieprzlejem.

\- Jak śmiesz?! Ty niewdzięczny…

\- Daj spokój Hermiono, to Malfoy, chyba nie oczekujesz, że będzie nagle miły?

\- Może i nie, ale nie pozwolę na to, by obrażał Rona!

\- Na jaja Merlina, Granger weź wyluzuj. Bruderszafcik?

\- Wolałabym pocałować sklątkę w tyłek, niż cię dotknąć, fretko. – powiedziała zdegustowana tym niedorzecznym pomysłem.

\- Jak chcesz, ale nie wiesz co tracisz –rzucił uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

\- Pijemy! – krzyknął Harry, zanim Hermiona zdążyła rzucić się Malfoyowi do gardła.

Dziewczyna zauważyła, że Harry postanowił spędzić tu więcej czasu. Z Malfoyem. Rozsiadł się wygodnie i nie wydawało się, by przeszkadzało mu towarzystwo w jakim się znalazł. Wręcz przeciwnie, toczył ze Ślizgonem zażartą dyskusję na temat jakichś quiddiczowych bzdur, czy innych pierdół. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miała pojęcia o czym rozmawiali i zaczęła się nudzić. Dawno straciła wątek i nawet nie probowała go odszukać, sadząc, że chłopcy nadal rozmawiali o miotłach i kafelkach. Nie chciała jednak przerywać Harry'emu, bo dawno już nie widziała go w tak dobrym humorze. _Przyda mu się trochę rozerwać_ – pomyślała, dopijając kieliszek i zamawiając sobie kolejny. - _Ta Ognista Whiskey nie jest wcale taka zła, w sumie da się przyzwyczaić –_ kontynuowała swój wewnętrzny monolog _– jest lepsza niż wino z wesela Billa i wcale nie taka mocna.-_ Chcesz porozmawiać z kimś inteligentnym, gadaj ze sobą dziewczyno _–_ zaśmiała się pod nosem.

Chłopcy spojrzeli na nią dziwnie, co wprawiło ją tylko w jeszcze lepszy nastrój.

\- Granger, dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Malfoy z udawaną troską.

\- Idealnie – odrzekła lekko sepleniąc – przynajmniej dopóki się do mnie nie odezwałeś.

\- Hermiono… – jęknął Harry, którego głos również się łamał.

Nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego Harry broni tego narcystycznego idioty. Już miała na końcu języka ciętą ripostę, gdy zachciało jej się do toalety. Zerwała się z miejsca, zakołysała i pochyliła nad Malfoyem wymiotując wprost na jego spodnie.

\- Myślałam że zdążę – powiedziała uśmiechając się lekko – chociaż… tak jest nawet lepiej. – Zamyśliła się – zasłużyłeś sobie wiesz?

Wydawało się, że całkiem spokojnie to przyjął… przynajmniej dopóki nie wybuchnął. – Obrzygałaś mnie! Cholera na serio to zrobiłaś!

Barman przerwał mu, zanim zdążył się do końca rozkręcić – Dobra gówniarze, zabierać mi się stąd. Nie umiecie pić to wypad – krzyknął rozeźlony.

\- To wszystko twoja wina, Granger! – syknął Malfoy, gromiąc ją wzrokiem.

\- Możemy chociaż wziąć coś na wynos? – wtrącił, dość przytomnie, Harry.

\- Nareszcie jakieś dobry pomysł – rzucił Malfoy, czyszcząc spodnie zaklęciem. – Weźmiemy od razu dwie butelki.

\- Weźcie lepiej panienkę pod ramię - Mężczyzna podał im trunki po czym wskazał drzwi.

-Ejże, tylko nie panienkę – zbulwersowała się Gryfonka.

\- Już się tak nie unoś laluniu, to nie ty zostałaś właśnie obrzygana – rzucił złośliwie Draco, chwytając ją pod łokieć.

Hermiona wyrwała mu się, zachwiała i uwiesiła na Harrym, który załamał się lekko pod niespodziewanym ciężarem.

\- Zabieraj swoje obślizgłe łapska… Ty.. Ty… Ślizgonie! – rzuciła, jakby to była najgorsza obelga na jaką było ją stać. – I nie mów do mnie laluniu!

\- Wiesz co Potter, lepiej zabierz ją już do łóżka. Wyraźnie ma dość na dzisiaj. Ja zaopiekuję się tymi cudeńkami i poczekam na Ciebie pod Wrzeszczącą.

\- Tylko zostaw coś dla mnie – powiedział i odszedł z nadal wygrażającą się Malfoyowi dziewczyną.

Harry zaniósł Hermionę do ich wspólnego pokoju. Co nie było wcale łatwe, bo dziewczyna zataczała się dość mocno. Poza tym często przystawała po drodze i zadawała mu dziwne pytania. Zatem gdy doszli na miejsce, był już tak zmęczony, że padł obok niej na łóżko nie przebierając się nawet w piżamę. Malfoy zaś, już po dwóch minutach znudził się czekaniem, zabrał butelki i teleportował się do domu.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Następnego dnia**_

 _Znów była w tym okropnym miejscu. Zewsząd patrzyły na nią pogardliwie wykrzywione twarze zgromadzonych wokół śmierciożerców. Znajdowali się w salonie posiadłości Malfoyów, który gdyby nie zaistniałe okoliczności mógłby zainteresować ją swoim wystrojem. Teraz jednak, było to główne miejsce spotkań popleczników Voldemorta, z powodu, czego, nikt oprócz Bellatrix, się nie cieszył. Pomieszczenie było dość ciemne, oświetlone jedynie zwieszającym się z sufitu, ciężkim kryształowym żyrandolem, wykonanym z setek maleńkich kamieni, z których każdy zdobiony był miniaturowymi roślinnymi ornamentami. Ściany pokryte były ciemną boazerią, która podobnie jak wszystko, co znajdowało się w tym domu, sprawiała wrażenie niezmiernie kosztownej i eleganckiej. Nawet podłoga, na której obecnie leżała, okazała się być pięknym dębowym parkietem, wypolerowanym na głęboki połysk, zapewne przez niestrudzone ręce skrzatów domowych, które z uśmiechem na ustach wykonywały tę niewolniczą pracę. Na Hermionie minimalistyczny wystrój nie wywarł jednak żadnego wrażenia, zdawało się, że w ogóle nie dostrzega otoczenia w jakim się znajduje. Cała jej uwaga skupiła się na odczuwaniu wszechogarniającego bólu i odrazy względem kobiety stojącej nad nią z wyciągniętą różdżką i szaleństwem wymalowanym na twarzy._

 _\- Powiedz mi prawdę dziewczyno, skąd masz ten miecz! – krzyczała raz po raz Lestrange, i nie czekając na odpowiedź traktowała gryfonkę kolejnym Cruciatusem._

 _\- Powiedz skąd go masz, a to wszystko się skończy!_

 _Hermiona nie mogła już znieść tego bólu, odczuwała go każdą komórką swojego ciała. A on zamiast kończyć się lub zmniejszać, trwał wciąż i bez końca. Nawet te krótkie chwile, kiedy zdejmowano z niej klątwę, nie przynosiły ulgi. Jej ciało targane przez drgawki, nie potrafiło się rozluźnić. Powoli odchodziła od zmysłów. Cała zroszona była potem i brudem, włosy przykleiły jej się do twarzy, a w ustach zaschło od nieustannego krzyku. Nie słyszała już głosów ludzi zgromadzonych wokół, jej wzrok padł na jedną z postaci znajdującą się za plecami czarnowłosej kobiety. W tej twarzy było coś znajomego, wydawała się być zupełnie nie na miejscu, nie widziała w niej nienawiści, raczej strach i litość._ _ **Malfoy**_ _. Poczuła nadzieję._ _ **To Malfoy, zna mnie, on mi pomoże**_ _. Ale on stał tam tylko, odwracając wzrok jakby nie mógł znieść jej spojrzenia. Jakby nie mógł znieść jej widoku._ _ **Jak on śmie?! Nienawidzę go, nienawidzę ich wszystkich**_ _– pomyślała po raz ostatni, zanim znów rzucono na zaklęcie, które pozbawiło ją zmysłów._

Obudziła się z krzykiem. Ból rozsadzał jej czaszkę, a przed oczami majaczyły ciemne mroczki. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała gdzie się znajduje. Ze strachem rozglądała się po nieznanym, nieco rozmazanym pomieszczeniu. Przetarła oczy, dzięki czemu jej wzrok wyostrzył się i spoczął na leżącym na niej mężczyźnie. Wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia wróciły do niej niechcianą falą. Cieszyła się, że przyjaciel nie obudził się pomimo jej krzyku. Nie chciała obarczać go dodatkowo swoimi problemami, wiedziała, że ma pod dostatkiem swoich własnych.

Hermiona nigdy nie należała do osób, które po nakrapianych imprezach nie miewają kaca kolejnego dnia. W jej wypadku było dokładnie na odwrót. Cierpiała potem okropne katusze, na które składały się rozmaite dolegliwości. Dodając do tego jeszcze fakt, iż ostatnimi czasy, rzadko udawało jej się przespać całą noc bez koszmarów możecie sobie wyobrazić jak podle się czuła.

Tego poranka nie było inaczej. Pierwsze, co poczuła po przebudzeniu to okropny ból głowy, zaraz potem kwaśmy posmak i uczucie suchości w ustach. Nie zastanawiała się zupełnie, jakim cudem jest w stanie poczuć obie rzeczy naraz, bo bardziej skupiła się na tym jak strasznie chciało jej się pić. W głowie huczało jej tak, jakby znajdowało się w niej stado rozwrzeszczanych orangutanów w czasie trwania sezonu godowego. Wydawało jej się również, że jeden z nich przygniatał ją w dodatku do materaca, głośno przy tym sapiąc i pochrapując. Starała się wydostać spod krępującego ją ciężaru, ale zupełnie nie mogła się ruszyć. W końcu, jakimś cudem udało jej się przekręcić na plecy. Nagle pokój, w którym się znajdowała zaczął niebezpiecznie wirować, powodując u dziewczyny zaczątki mdłości. Czuła się tragicznie, była chora, wymięta i brudna. Spała w ubraniu i butach, w dodatku wciśnięta w małą przestrzeń pomiędzy ścianą a swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, który wykorzystał ją w charakterze poduszki.

\- Ugh… na Merlina, Harry przesuń się, nie mogę oddychać – wydyszała.

\- Em.. Jeszcze chwilę pani Weasley, zaraz wstanę…

\- Kurcze Harry, wstawaj! No już!

\- Mhm… yhmm… - mruknął odwracając się na drugi bok.

 _Przynajmniej znów mogę oddychać –_ pomyślała Gryfonka. Spróbowała się podnieść, ale zbyt szybki ruch sprawił, że pokój zaczął wirować jeszcze szybciej, a uporczywe dzwonienie w uszach rozbrzmiało na nowo. Wstając zatoczyła się dość mocno, tak, że tylko stojący nieopodal łóżka fotel uchronił ja przed niechybnym upadkiem. Postanowiła poczekać, aż pomieszczenie przestanie kołować tak bardzo, i w tym czasie poukładać sobie wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia.

Miała mgliste wspomnienia kłótni z Malfoyem. Pamiętała, że wyszli wszyscy razem z baru, chociaż nie miała pojęcia dlaczego. Tym bardziej, nie wiedziała, dlaczego w jej łóżku spał Harry, skoro tuż obok stało drugie całkowicie puste . _Czyżby Malfoy spędził noc tutaj?_

\- Przeklęty Malfoy i jego głupia Ognista Whiskey – powiedziała do siebie, znowu próbując się podnieść. Tym razem obyło się bez upadku, chociaż nadal nie czuła się pewnie. Lekko chwiejąc się dotarła do łazienki.

\- Harry, HARRY! – dziewczyna potrząsnęła energicznie jeszcze śpiącym chłopakiem, który po dłuższej chwili, leniwie się przeciągnął i otworzył oczy.

\- Już ranek? – spytał nieprzytomnie, zasłaniając się przed oślepiającym blaskiem promieni słonecznych, wdzierających się do pomieszczenia przez rozsunięte zasłony schludnie umytego okna.

\- Harry, już jest po południu – spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, krzyżując ręce na piersiach w geście zniecierpliwienia. – Budzę cię już od godziny!

Brunet wyraźnie ją zignorował, ponieważ obrócił się plecy i nakrył głowę kołdrą udając, że jej nie słyszy.

\- Wstawaj i to już! - bez ceregieli zerwała z niego okrycie.

\- Hej, tak nie można, nie masz serca? – jęknął poirytowany – ludzie jeszcze śpią!

\- Przypominam ci, że mieliśmy dziś zacząć szukać moich rodziców, a wypadałoby jeszcze sprawdzić co u Weasleyów, bo… - niedane jej było skończyć, gdyż Potter jak oparzony wyskoczył z łózka i pognał do łazienki.

Przez chwile myślała, że go zemdliło, jednak po chwili usłyszała szum wody świadczący o tym, że chłopak bierze prysznic. Rozsiadła się w jednym z dużych, wyblakłych foteli, który okazał się niezmiernie wygodny, pomimo swojego obrzydliwego. Upijała właśnie kolejny łyk gorącego ziołowego naparu, gdy Harry z jeszcze wilgotnymi i rozwichrzonymi włosami wyszedł z łazienki i zajął miejsce naprzeciw niej, sięgając po drugi kubek.

\- Przez wczorajszy wieczór kompletnie o tym zapomniałem – powiedział bez wstępów, kontynuując przerwaną przed kwadransem rozmowę.

\- Nawet mi o tym nie wspominaj… Wciąż mam jeszcze przed oczami tą zapijaczoną facjatę – dodała wzdrygając się lekko na samą myśl o Malfoyu.

\- A tam, gadasz głupoty, nie był przecież bardziej pijany od ciebie. – powiedział Harry, przez co przyjaciółka obdarzyła go oburzonym spojrzeniem. - A i mówił całkiem do rzeczy. Szkoda, że się wyłączyłaś w trakcie naszej rozmowy – podjął temat ignorując jej niemy wyrzut. – Malfoy rzucił nowe światło na kilka interesujących nas wszystkich spraw. Pokazał, że istnieje też inna perspektywa, a my myśleliśmy jednotorowo.. – kontynuował upijając łyk parującego płynu, krzywiąc się przy tym z niesmakiem – co to za gorzkie dziadostwo?! – wysapał niemal się krztusząc.

\- Harry, mnie naprawdę nie interesuje ten przebrzydły ignorant, a tym bardziej jego punkt widzenia- powiedziała, puszczając mimo uszu jego ostatnią uwagę- Mam ci przypomnieć, jak Bellatriks torturowała mnie Cruciatusem na jego oczach? A on? Czy on coś powiedział? Zrobił? Udawał, że mnie nie widział. Powiem ci coś. Gardzę tą kanalią bardziej niż on mną, szlamą.

\- Hermiona, czasy się zmieniły, może Draco również?

\- To już nie Malfoy tylko Draco, tak? Od kiedy to jesteście takimi kumplami? Zresztą dość, nie ważne, nie mam ochoty rozmawiać na temat Malfoya. Zwłaszcza, że te czasy o których mówisz, tak na prawdę nie miały czasu się zmienić. Nie zapomina się ot tak o latach uprzedzeń i nienawiści. Ja nie zapomniałam i on z pewnością też nie. Chyba że to Ty już zapomniałeś co zrobił? Śmierć Dumbledore, wpuszczenie śmierciożerców, Pokój Życzeń, kurczę, nawet Hipogryfowi nie przepuścił. Menda jedna.

\- Chyba przesadzasz, to było ze sto lat temu!

\- No i co? Właśnie to zamierzam powiedzieć w przyszłym miesiącu.

\- Niech zgadnę, chodzi ci o przesłuchanie w Wizengamocie?

\- Tak, i zamierzam tam obsmarować ich wszystkich, zacznę od pieprzonego dziennika Riddle'a a skończę na pożarze, który wywołał z koleżkami, że nie wspomnę już o ich fanatyzmie i snobistycznych poglądach.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby w Azkabanie zamykali za snobizm.

\- Od teraz zaczną, a przynajmniej powinni. Szkoda tylko, że pani Weasley wykończyła naszą kochaną Bellę, nie będzie już miała okazji wrócić do swojej zapyziałej celi. – powiedziała z nienawiścią w głosie wściekle gestykulując i rozlewając napar.

Harry wpatrywał się z osłupieniem w dziwnie zaciętą twarz przyjaciółki, niezupełnie rozumiejąc jej punkt widzenia. Właściwie jej nie poznawał. Stała się jakaś nerwowa i ironiczna. Jej zachowanie również odbiegało od normy. Nie było tego widać szczególnie wyraźnie, ale była po prostu bardziej… bardziej dokładna, wręcz apodyktyczna – wszystko, ale to wszystko musiało być tak, jak chciała. Nie, żeby kiedyś nie próbowała stawiać na swoim, jednak dało się jej coś przetłumaczyć, nie to, co teraz. Kurczę, on też nie zapomniał tego co miało miejsce, tak naprawdę tylko oni wiedzieli, przez co musieli przejść w ciągu tych wszystkich lat. Jednak zawsze wierzył, że po upadku Voldemorta, gdy zapanuje pokój, to właśnie jego przyjaciele będą wraz z nim starać się naprawiać dawne błędy. Chciał wierzyć, że uda im się być ponad to, ponad nienawiść, wrogość i uprzedzenia. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Hermiona chce dalszej walki? Przecież z ich trójki to ona zwykle była tą najbardziej poprawną, dążącą do załagodzenia sytuacji i szukającą kompromisów, które zadowoliły by każdą ze stron.

\- Hermiono, nie chciałbym się z tobą kłócić, ale…

\- Ja z tobą też nie Harry – powiedziała nieco spuszczając z tonu. – Jednak na przesłuchaniu powiem to, co uznam za stosowne. Poza tym, to chyba nie czas i miejsce na roztrząsanie sprawy Malfoya i jego wesołej rodzinki. Według mojego planu już od – tu rzuciła okiem na okrągły zegar wiszący na ścianie – ponad dwóch godzin powinniśmy być w Norze. Przez to opóźnienie pewnie już dziś nigdzie nie wyruszymy. Pani Weasley tak szybko nas nie wypuści.

\- Skoro tak, to może znajdzie się czas na szybki obiad? – spytał z nadzieją, która jednak została brutalnie zabita przez Hermionę.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że w Norze, jakkolwiek nie byłaby zniszczona – brakuje jedzenia? – szczery uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy, po chwili już wyciągała rękę w stronę przyjaciela, gotowa do teleportacji.

\- Bez dyskusji młoda damo, może jesteś już pełnoletnia, ale ja nadal jestem twoją matką, więc masz mnie słuchać – powiedziała Molly Weasley tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Ginny głośno westchnęła i teatralnie przewróciła oczami.

\- Ale mamo, a jeśli coś się stało? Powinni już dawno tu być! – dziewczyna zaczynała niepokoić się o przyjaciół. Przechadzała się po kuchni w tą i z powrotem, co jakiś czas wyglądając przez okno.

\- Jeżeli coś im się stało, w co szczerze wątpię – odpowiedziała niepewnie jej matka – to twoja obecność tutaj w niczym nie pomoże. Ten dom sam w sobie stanowi równie wielkie niebezpieczeństwo co śmierciożercy. To zresztą tyczy się również ciebie Ronaldzie – powiedziała zawieszając spojrzenie na najmłodszym z synów.

Chłopak siedział na podłodze ze spuszczoną głową, bo większość ocalałych mebli została już przeniesiona do ich tymczasowego lokum.

\- Mnie w to nie mieszajcie – odparł beznamiętnym tonem, nadal zapatrzony w podłogę. Czuł jednak na sobie świdrujące spojrzenie, kiedy kobieta za wszelką cenę starała się uspokoić i powstrzymać przed rychłym wybuchem gniewu. Właśnie szukała odpowiednich słów by przemówić swoim bezmyślnym dzieciom do rozumu, gdy usłyszeli skrzypnięcie drzwi wejściowych i głośną wymianę zdań.

Nie zwracając uwagi na toczącą się właśnie rodzinną kłótnię, Harry i Hermiona wtoczyli się do pomieszczenia złorzecząc i sapiąc jak dzikoświnie.

\- Te głupie gnomy kiedyś nas zabiją – wyjąkał Harry, usilnie walcząc o każdy oddech. Niemal potknął się o próg kuchennych drzwi, strącając kopnięciem trzymającego się jego spodni ostatniego małego szkodnika.

\- Nie mów tak- powiedziała nie mniej zmęczona Hermiona, która pojawiła się tuż za nim- to istoty, które tak jak my czują i myślą, a tym bardziej mają prawo do życia- mówiła nieco oburzona stanowiskiem przyjaciela.

\- Jesteście wreszcie!- wykrzyknęła radośnie mama Rona, uśmiechając się do nowo przybyłych. - Harry kochaneczku, Hermiono, niech no was uściskam moje dzieci- podeszła do nich z szeroko rozpostartymi ramionami. - Skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy w komplecie, to chyba nadszedł czas, żeby się stąd zbierać- powiedziała, wyswabadzając ich z uścisku, omiatając ostatnim smutnym spojrzeniem resztki swojej zrujnowanej kuchni.

Jej oczy zaszkliły się, gdy utkwiła wzrok w starym zegarze wskazującym, gdzie znajdowali się poszczególni członkowie jej rodziny. Rodowa pamiątka była zniszczona, jednak nie to było najgorsze. Imię jej ukochanego Freda w magiczny sposób zniknęło z osmolonej tarczy, pozostawiając po sobie puste miejsce. Tak samo jak jego śmierć pozostawiła pustkę w ich sercach. Zawsze patrzyła na bliźniaków przez pryzmat ich figli, niechcianych żartów i głupich pomysłów, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę, jak wiele radości i śmiechu wprowadzały do jej życia. Dziś oddałaby wszystko, by móc wrócić do czasów, gdy wesoło podśpiewując przygotowywała bożonarodzeniowe przysmaki, wyczekując dźwięku kukułki, obwieszczającego powrót kolejnego z Weasleyów.

\- Pani Weasley- zaczął nieśmiało Harry- właściwie to przyszliśmy się tylko pożegnać- kontynuował zażarcie wpatrując się we własne buty. – Obiecałem Hermionie, że od dziś wspólnie zaczniemy poszukiwania jej rodziców.

\- Ale jak to od dziś?- matka Rona aż zachłysnęła się powietrzem.- Przecież dopiero co wyszedłeś ze szpitala, a ten cały koszmar jeszcze się nie skończył.

\- Ma pani zupełną rację, ale proszę mnie zrozumieć. Nie widziałam rodziców niemal cały rok, na dobrą sprawę nawet nie wiem czy żyją. A Australia jest duża, kto wie, ile czasu będziemy potrzebować, żeby trafić choć na ślad ich obecności- wtrąciła Hermiona.

\- To wy nawet nie wiecie, gdzie zacząć? A gdzie się zatrzymacie? Chyba nie zamierzacie teleportować się w tą i z powrotem? To niedorzeczne!- wykrzyknęła zdenerwowana kobieta.- Zostańcie z nami u Muriel, będziemy mieli dużo czasu, żeby wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć.

\- Pani Weasley, teleportacja na tak dużą odległość bez wcześniejszego przygotowania nie wchodzi w grę, to zbyt duże ryzyko. Zarezerwowałam już trzy bilety na mugolski środek transportu- zrobiła pauzę.- Na dziś wieczór.

\- Jakie trzy bilety?!- wrzasnęła kobieta, już kompletnie wytrącona z równowagi. Po chwili spłynęła na nią fala zrozumienia. – Nie pozwolę na to, żeby Ronald gdziekolwiek teraz wyjechał.

Rudzielec, o którym była mowa nadal tylko cicho siedział pod ścianą. Zdawał się nie zauważać tematu, na który zeszła rozmowa. Właściwie gdyby mógł, to najchętniej wtopiłby się w nią i zniknął. Nie miał siły a tym bardziej ochoty na dyskusje. Z kimkolwiek.

\- A co ze mną?- dodała skołowana Ginny.- Harry, tak długo się nie widzieliśmy, a teraz chcesz mnie znowu zostawić i zniknąć gdzieś na drugim końcu świata? W dodatku nie wiadomo na jak długo.- kontynuowała naburmuszona podchodząc do chłopaka.

\- Ginny, nawet o tym nie myśl- zakończyła dywagacje córki pani Weasley.- Dobrze, zrobimy tak- dodała, biorąc trzy głębokie wdechy dla uspokojenia.- Zapraszam na obiad do Muriel. Nawet jeśli postawicie na swoim i wyjedziecie pomimo moich próśb, to nigdzie nie puszczę was głodnych. Ot co!


End file.
